<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Hours by kurtsbuckethat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735538">After Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsbuckethat/pseuds/kurtsbuckethat'>kurtsbuckethat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous use of baby girl, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Takes place long after Starcourt, Vaginal Fingering, steve harrington is a cocky son of a bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsbuckethat/pseuds/kurtsbuckethat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth between you and Steve finally comes out, about your feelings for one another... and the way he likes being called ‘daddy’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friends and I participated in Kinktober 2020 for the group’s entertainment, but I’ve been wanting to share some of these for awhile, so here we go! This was for the ‘daddy kink/dirty talk’ prompt, enjoy y’all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hasn’t left your mind since the destruction of Starcourt; Steve calling himself ‘<em>daddy</em>’ jokingly has lived in your mind rent free for nearly half a year.</p><p> </p><p>You had <em>no</em> business letting your thoughts spiral into filthy scenarios over this, yet it had to have happened at least once a day since that night.</p><p> </p><p>And okay, <em>yeah</em>, sure, the crush you’ve had on Steve prior to Starcourt being engulfed in flames wasn’t much help to these thoughts on constant replay, but you’d rather <em>die</em> than admit it to him. You were sure you’d never have a chance with him, even if his fall from grace seemed to humble him a whole lot.</p><p> </p><p>Rapid banging against the front doors of Palace Arcade shook you from your thoughts, pulling your mind to the present. You rush to the door, unlocking it to let Steve in before locking it behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Every Saturday the two of you had closing shifts, his at Family Video, yours in the arcade, ending around the same time, and every Saturday night, the two of you hung out for a few hours, trying to beat high scores on each other’s favourite games.</p><p> </p><p>It was just a friendship thing that just... <em>was</em>; sometimes Steve would trade videotapes of your favourite movies for extra time on Dig Dug, trying to beat Max, Lucas, and Dustin’s high scores. You didn’t mind staying late on Saturdays, though, it was nice to have a routine you both fell into. It was nice the friendship followed even after the two of you had lost your jobs at the mall.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s voice pulls you away from your cloudy mind again, and you blush before shaking your head. Steve rolls his eyes playfully before wrapping his arms around you, hugging you tight.</p><p> </p><p>“I said, I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>The words set butterflies off within you. “<em>Me?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Steve pulls back, confused before laughing softly. “Yes? I haven’t seen you since last week.”</p><p> </p><p>To be fair, the last few times you and Steve had hung out, he was growing more flirtatious, but you assumed he was this way unintentionally, always such a charmer with anyone that crosses paths with him.</p><p> </p><p>So, you distanced yourself, because even once a week, alone at the arcade together was a lot for your emotions to handle. If you weren’t already thinking of the dirty thoughts that crept into your head regularly, Steve would do something pushing you just enough towards those thoughts, sending your mind spiraling and your underwear soaked all over again. You wondered how someone could be so oblivious to their own flirting.</p><p> </p><p>“Missed you too, Steve,” You mutter before walking over to the games. Steve follows quickly behind you, hand reaching out for your shoulder lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright? You’ve been acting different the last few weekends.” Steve asked, genuine concern in his voice, and <em>oh</em>, <em>god</em>, you only wished it was something <em>tragic</em> plaguing your thoughts. That <em>no</em>, the thing distracting you still wasn’t what he said months ago in the summer, jokingly calling himself <em>‘Daddy’.</em> No, that absolutely wasn’t nearly consuming your thoughts every day you thought about your crush, wondering how it’d be to kiss him, to straddle him and moan out ‘<em>Oh, Daddy!</em>’ while he touched and kissed you everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>What? Not you,<em> no way,</em> not a chance.</p><p> </p><p>You were leaning against the counter that held the cheap prizes, and Steve stepped forward, resting his palms against the glass case while looking down at you.</p><p> </p><p>“You can tell me <em>anything</em>, you know that, right?” Steve lowly says, and you become incredibly aware of how close he is to you. How you can feel his breath against your skin, pricking goosebumps down your arms. You were grateful you had a sweater on to hide it all.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I know, yeah, thank you, Steve.” You stutter shyly before ducking under his arms to wander over to one of your favourite games. You hear Steve sigh behind you before following you over.</p><p> </p><p>Steve leans against the game next to yours with arms crossed, watching you with a smirk while you do your best to ignore his stare as you enter coins into the machine.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I should take the hint, huh?” Steve says softly, shoulders sinking. You gaze up at him, losing a life on the screen as your attention is held elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” You ask, confused, doing a double take to the screen and grabbing the controls frantically, trying to jump back into the game. “What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Jesus</em>, I must really be rusty.” Steve mutters under his breath, though still loud enough for you to hear. Your brow quirks up at his words but you don’t dare look away from the game again, trying to keep yourself calm. “You know how I feel about you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Steve, you’re one of my best friends.” You answer, tongue slipping out a bit as you focus on the game, slamming down the vibrant buttons. You’re focusing enough where you don’t feel Steve step behind you, but you do notice once his arms are boxing you in again, leaning against the machine. You do your best to continue playing your game, wondering if maybe you’re just tired, maybe you’re imagining how close he is to you.</p><p> </p><p>“No- yeah- <em>right</em>- but, it’s more than that.” Steve sighs, leaning down to your ear, breath tickling your skin. You shiver, and hope to god it wasn’t noticeable. Steve still chuckles, “I thought I was sending clear enough signals.”</p><p> </p><p>“About?” You dare to ask, swinging the joystick in a circle as the screen flashes before you. Steve sighs again, resting his forehead against your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, how <em>oblivious</em> are you?” Steve grumbles as he reaches for your hips gently. “<em>I like you</em>. Please tell me you knew that.”</p><p>You try keeping calm on the exterior, but feel your hands shake with excitement, causing you to jerk the joystick in the wrong direction, losing a life again. You take a deep breath in, then exhale before starting again.</p><p> </p><p>Steve catches on quickly, though, arms wrapping around your waist fully, causing a gasp to escape your lips, which he laughs at.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way you like me, Steve.” You argue, voice quiet as doubt filled into the cracks of unstable excitement. “I’m not your type.”</p><p> </p><p>“No? What is my type, then?” Steve asks, hands slowly sliding up your sides, making you shiver again. He ducks his head into the crook of your neck, pressing a dainty kiss to your jawline. It ghosts against your skin, barely there, as if he’s testing the waters. </p><p> </p><p>“I- I don’t know-“ You trip over your words, trying to play the game still, nervous to give in, nervous this is just a prank. Still, Steve continues pressing light kisses down your skin, almost earning a whine out of you, but you bite your lip, holding it back.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I show you?” He asks with a gravelly voice, and you feel your stomach flip as his hands grip a little firmer on your body in between caressing your curves. “Would that be alright, baby girl?”</p><p> </p><p>Your voice catches in your throat, so you force yourself to nod, but it’s not enough for Steve.</p><p> </p><p>“Use your words, babe, I need to hear it from you.” He demands, tone firmer. It makes your stomach flip and your core become more wet. </p><p> </p><p>“Y- yes, Steve. You can show me.” You say meekly as his long fingers reach to the hem of your sweater, tugging gently. You nod and Steve pushes it up, exposing your bra. The cool air brushes against your skin, heightening the sensation of his touch. </p><p> </p><p>Steve begins kneading your breasts gently, and a groan slips past your lips, video game long gone from redeeming. Steve notices and pulls a quarter from his pocket before sliding it into the machine. It lights and flashes back to life.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not my name, baby girl, you know that.” Steve says, sucking on your neck lightly. “Don’t lose this round.”</p><p> </p><p>Your hands fly back to the controls while Steve continues working his intoxicating touch on you, slowly lifting your bra over your breasts. He reaches for your nipples, gently tugging, and you cry out, louder than expecting to. </p><p> </p><p>“Wh- what do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Another pinch, another moan. Your focus is too far away from the video game at this point. “I think you know what I mean, baby girl, I’ve heard you moan it from your room a number of times when I stay over. The walls between your room and the living room aren’t as thick as you think.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>— whatever you heard, I’m <em>so</em> sorry—“</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be, I liked it.” Steve interjects as one hand continues kneading your breast while the other splays over your tummy, inching down towards the waist of your jeans. “So, I think you know what to call me, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes flutter shut as he unbuttons your jeans, reaching slowly to touch your core over the fabric of your underwear. You moan again as his fingers brush against your clit through the soaked fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh— <em>oh, fuck</em>—“</p><p> </p><p>“Say it, or I’ll stop.”</p><p> </p><p>You gulp at his words, then whine when his fingers slow down. “Don’t- don’t stop, <em>D- daddy.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Steve growls into your ear as his fingers pick back up on the pace, rubbing circles on your clit. Your head falls back onto his shoulder, and he keeps steady, admiring the way you squirm under his touch.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Good girl</em>,” Steve praises, and you buck your hips at his words, causing him to chuckle darkly. “Someone’s needy. What are you needy for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y- you, Daddy.” </p><p> </p><p>Steve’s hand moves for a moment and you whine at the loss. He pinches your nipple before spinning you around, pressing you up against the machine, admiring you, panting and greedy for more.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so pretty, baby girl. How could you think you’re not my type?” Steve says, pressing kisses up your neck, taking your whimpers as little victories. He’s doing <em>something</em> right, he’s not as rusty as he thinks, and he knows now you like him back.</p><p> </p><p>Your fingers tangle into his hair at the base of his neck, tugging gently, earning a breathy moan from Steve. He can’t take it anymore, leaning in to kiss you, slowly and with passion. It’s pent up tension from the past year you both spent admiring one another from afar, and there’s no signs of things stopping anytime soon. </p><p> </p><p>Steve parts your lips with his tongue, and you let him in, stomach flipping at the feeling of his tongue dancing against yours. You moan into the kiss, head spinning from this alone. You’ve wanted this for <em>so long</em> now, having no clue it would become a reality.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby girl, I felt how wet you were.” Steve whispers as he pulls your sweater over your head. You try hiding the blush that takes over your cheeks, but Steve moves your hands away from your face. “Don’t be shy. I want to taste you, is that alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Your breath hitches in your throat as your eyes grow wide.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not— I’m not dreaming, right?” You say softly, and Steve can’t hold back the laughter quick enough, causing your cheeks to heat up again. “God, that sounded <em>so</em> stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve is still laughing lightly, and aside from the moans, it’s music to your ears. Honestly, anything involving his voice is your favourite sound in the world, something you could never grow tired of.</p><p> </p><p>Moving from your jaw, to your neck, he kisses across every inch of skin he can cover while unhooking your bra from behind. Steve pats his hand against the flat surface of the game’s control panel, and you blush as you look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Jump up,” Steve orders, and you do, feeling dirty for sitting on the game. “We can clean this later, promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in luck, it’s getting swapped for a new machine tomorrow.” You reply, gasping as Steve latches his lips onto your nipple, swirling his tongue slowly around the sensitive nub. Your hands fly to his hair, tugging softly again as he works his mouth against one nipple while his hand kneads the other breast, switching after a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>“You make the prettiest sounds, baby girl. Can’t wait to hear how you sound when I taste that soaked cunt.” Steve growls, and you gasp at the filthy words that leave his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Steve!</em>” You say in shock, and Steve giggles into your skin. “I didn’t think you were so dirty.”</p><p> </p><p>“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, sweetheart.” Steve says confidently, kissing down from your chest to your stomach, inching lower and lower. He pulls your jeans off quickly before kneeling onto the floor, tugging you closer to the edge of the arcade game before he nuzzles his strong nose against your core without warning. You cry out loudly, body jolting at the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>Steve kisses your core over the fabric, sending shivers throughout your body. He pulls your underwear down, face incredibly close to your glistening heat.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so wet for me, pretty girl. You get like this often around me?” Steve’s finger runs up your folds gently, catching your arousal on his finger.</p><p> </p><p>Biting your lip, you nod, but Steve pinches your thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Use your words, dirty girl.” </p><p> </p><p>You watch with wide eyes as Steve takes his soaked finger into his mouth, sucking it clean while his eyes flutter shit.</p><p> </p><p>“Y- yes, Daddy, all the time for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it, I can always smell your dripping cunt when we’re together. Takes a lot for me to hold myself back.” Steve licks his lips as he looks up at you devilishly. “You taste so fucking sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>You don’t have a chance to respond before Steve delves into your folds, arms hooked underneath your legs, pulling you closer to his face. Your chest heaves as you pant heavily, watching the sight of your friend, your longtime crush, buried between your legs. You can’t help reaching for his hair again, twirling locks around your fingers as you tug him closer to your core.</p><p> </p><p>Steve works his tongue sinfully against you, swirling around your clit and flicking it softly with the tip of his tongue. Your moans are louder, now, more frequent, almost coming out strung together in tiny symphonies, all for Steve’s ears only.</p><p> </p><p>“Fu- fuck, Daddy, your mouth feels <em>so good</em>.” You groan out, head lolling back against the machine. Steve sucks on your clit gently, causing you to yelp in shock, overwhelmed by the feeling. Your legs shake for a moment, but you look up at the ceiling, hoping that looking away from the intense scene below will hold back an early release.</p><p>Steve notices and smacks your thigh, causing you to gasp and look back down. Steve lifts his hand to your lips, and you take two fingers in, coating them in spit, swirling your tongue around for a moment before Steve pulls them back to your core. He inserts one into your entrance, and you moan loudly again. Steve pulls his face back to get a better look at you, panting, watching him with hooded eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t think you’d be so loud. Good thing no one’s next door, <em>those</em> walls are thin, too. You must like it when people hear you, huh?” Steve teases, pumping his finger steadily into you. You nod, biting your lip. Steve adds a second finger and you hiss through gritted teeth, making Steve smirk.</p><p> </p><p>He moves to his feet, standing in front of you, pumping fast while his thumb rubs lazy circles on your clit. You’re overwhelmed as breathy moans tumble from your lips, watching Steve watch you come undone.</p><p> </p><p>“Who knew you’d be so dirty? Naughty girl, you’re getting finger fucked in the arcade and you like it.” Steve mutters, kissing your jaw as his hand keeps pace, while the other ghosts around your neck. Your breath hitches in your throat again, staring at him. He waits, looking at you for permission, and you nod. </p><p> </p><p>Steve tightens his grip on your neck, just enough to constrict your airway a bit, escalating the pressure a little more. You watch as he smirks while strangled groans fall out of your lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, falling apart from my touch. You look so pretty like this, all fucked out just from my fingers.” Steve groans, thumb from the hand on your throat brushing against your bottom lip. You take it between your lips, sucking softly as you hold eye contact with him. Seeing you like this, flushed and panting, coming undone by his doing, lips swollen and clit throbbing, and he thinks you’re the prettiest person in the world. He thinks you’re an absolute angel, and it can’t get better than the view before him right now.</p><p> </p><p>Your hand grips onto his bicep, and he loosens his hold onto your neck a little. “M’close, Daddy. Can I- I cum?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve presses a hard kiss to your lips before pulling back to admire the scene one more time. “You wanna cum all over my hand? You want me to taste your dripping cunt again?”</p><p> </p><p>Before you can answer, Steve is back on the floor, face between your thighs again as his fingers continue pumping. Your high hits you fast, nearly blinding you. You cry out, holding his head to your core again, grinding onto his face as his tongue moves sinfully, catching any of your juices on his lips. His nose brushes against your clit one more time, sending an aftershock rolling through your body. You pant heavily, looking down to see Steve pull back, lips glistening as he admires your worn and weary state.</p><p> </p><p>Steve gets back up, kissing you softly, and you groan at the taste of yourself on his lips. His lips linger on yours for a moment, the two of you catching your breath before he pulls back, leaning his forehead against yours, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>You smile back at him tiredly before rasping out, “Guess I like you too, Steve.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolls his eyes playfully, pinching your thigh, causing you to yelp softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be a brat, <em>yet</em>.” Steve teases as your arms wrap around his neck, pressing soft kisses to his cheek. His heart flutters at your softness, feeling soft himself even after all the dirty talk. “We have all the time in the world to get there.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>